School Crush
by sourxcandy
Summary: A new student named Ichigo Kurosaki has arrived in Rukia's school, saving the young girl from being raped. Starting out as friends they promised each other friendship, or it will turn out as more? Rated M for later chapters! :3
1. New Student

Chapter 1

**New Student**

Outside the window was the sound of birds singing, the voices of people and vehicles driving down the streets. A pair of lavender eyes opened to look into the bright window. The small petite girl yawned and turned her head over to the alarm clock. It was 7:10 AM. Rukia gave a small groan of annoyance and got up.

She went to the bathroom to shower and got dressed into her clothes. She tippy toed to the kitchen, not wanting to wake up her older brother Byakuya. Rukia sat down and ate her breakfast quietly. The door to the kitchen opened slowly, as her brother walked into the small room.

"Good morning brother." Rukia said while munching on her cereal.

"Morning." He replied emotionless, as always.

Byakuya sat down next to his relative, while reading the daily newspaper. The girl finished her breakfast and walked over to the sink, cleaning her bowl and putting it back into the cupboard. Byakuya didn't let himself get distracted by the noise his little sister was causing in the kitchen. Rukia walked up stairs to get her school bag and shoes. She walked down the stairs as she met her brother in the hallway.

"I'm working late tonight, there will be some miso soup in the fridge for you to eat." he explained.

"Okay, thanks." his sister replied as she was putting on her shoes.

"And don't let those guys pick on you again." he said in a strict tone.

"I don't think they will anymore. I have to go now though, bye!" she murmured and closed the front door behind her.

The young man gave out a sigh, as he went through his raven locks with his hand, and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Rukia walked in a slowly pace to school, playing with her cellphone. In front of the school she turned it off and walked into the building into her classroom.

"Rukiaaaa~!" a girl yelled happily, running towards the small raven haired girl.

"Orihimeee~!" Rukia cheered happily as the two girls fell into each other's arms.

After their morning hug, they walked into the classroom together. Orihime sat down on her desk as Rukia stood before her.

"What did you bring for lunch today?" Rukia asked.

"I brought sushi! And for dessert I brought grilled bananas with honey on top." the ginger explained.

"Yay! Can I have some too? I brought two sandwiches with a small bag of chocolate chip cookies." The small girl said proudly.

"Sure! We can also discuss about going to the pool." Orihime smiled.

Rukia smiled back at her as she walked towards her own desk. About five seconds later the teacher entered the classroom, putting her books on her front desk and skipping through her papers. The pupils got out their math books while chattering with each other.

The female teacher walked from her desk to the chalk board. She took a deep breath and raised her finger up into the air. The students grew quiet and looked at their superior.

"Class, we are getting a new student here today. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Please be nice and respectful!" the woman demanded in a friendly tone.

The class started chattering again. Most of them where looking confused or nervous. Rukia looked back at her friend giving her a confused look. The ginger smiled at her and waved at her. Rukia turned back to her desk, getting a little red in the face as she smiled.

"Class quiet now please!" the woman in the front ordered her students.

"Kurosaki-kun, would you be so kind to enter the classroom now?" she continued in a sweet voice.

Everyone stared at the door, waiting for it to open, someone grabbed onto the handle and opened the door to the classroom. A tall teen entered the classroom.

All of the other kids stared at the boy, looking at the tall figure. The teen had a tall built figure, with chocolate brown eyes and his head was covered with orange hair.

"Class, as I just told you this is our new student, Kurosaki Ichigo!" the woman smiled at her students.

The orange haired boy stared down at the crowd. Looking at every single face, he met eyes with Rukia. The girl stared at the tall guy with her big dark lavender eyes. As she recognized that over her face grew a bright shade of red she put her head down, pretending to look into her math book that was in her small lap.

"Kurosaki-kun..." the woman replied.

"Please take a seat next to Orihime, the girl in the back with the reddish hair" sensei finished.

Ichigo walked to his new seat, plopping down on the chair. He got out his pencils and books. A lot of students where still looking at the boy. It was mainly because of his really orange hair.

"Now class, please turn to page 194 in your math book, we are going to re-check the problems one to twenty-three." the female explained to her pupils.

* * *

Finally, after four hours of class the lunch bell rang. The kids got up to go into lunch break. Rukia got up to stretch her sore back from sitting so long. Orihime came from behind to hug her small friend.

"Let's go eat, I'm so hungry!" the ginger demanded.

The lavender eyed girl nodded and they walked to their hangout place. The two girls sat down and got ready to eat their lunch.

"That new boy in our class, he was very orange hair." Orihime commented.

Rukia chewed her food looking at her tall female friend. The ginger looked confused at the black haired girl.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Rukia swallowed her food and said: "Nothing just a little tired, that's all…"

The female stared at her, wondering what could be wrong. She took a deep breath: "Well you better not be when we go swimming this Saturday!" she cheered. Orihime looked at her clock: "Oh I'm sorry Rukia but I still have to go to Rangiku at the other side of the school. She wanted to give my bathing suit back."

"It's okay, we'll see each other in class than." Rukia replied, watching her friend packing her lunch box back together.

The tall female got up and stuck her tongue out at the petite girl, she giggled and ran off to the school building. Rukia sighed and packed her things, so she could go back to class.

"Hey Kuchiki!" a male voice yelled out behind her. A group of three teenage boys walked towards the girl. Rukia was in shock, those where the three boys who picked at her two weeks ago, Byakuya came into school and beat them up for harassing Rukia.

Kuchiki grew pale in the face, and she felt her heart beating fast in fear. One of them grabbed Rukia by the hair, yelling at her.

"You little bitch! Too scared to beat us, so you send your brother to help you? What a wuss!" the guy laughed and pulled her hair some more.

Rukia wanted to cry but she couldn't, it would show that she was in pain. Instead she stayed calm trying not to let the tears flow out her eyes. The blonde haired guy whispered something into the ear of the other blondes. The blonde who was pulling on Rukia's hair smirked.

The teen pulled her by the hair and dragged her into the back of the school building. The other two males held her down as the blonde haired boy let go of her hair.

Rukia was too scared to say anything, her body was so under shock that so couldn't defend herself. The male got on top of her and started unbuttoning her shirt.

The small girl started kicking, trying to defend herself. She knew what he wanted to do with her. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand. When he was almost done unbuttoning her shirt there were footsteps heading their way.

"What do you guys think you're doing with her?" a deep voice asked.

"Who the fuck are you?!" the other blonde holding Rukia down yelled.

The orange haired boy walked towards the four teens, not looking amused at all. He looked at the male on top to Kuchiki.

"Now tell me, were you about to rape this girl?" he asked in a serious voice.

The red head next to the two blondes replied: "No man of course not, we and Kuchiki were just wrestling that's all…right guys?!"

The two other boys nodded on what the red head said to the tall boy.

Rukia was pale was the wall, she was even to scared to breathe, so many things were going through her head right now. She was paralyzed, she fainted while lying on the rocky floor. Ichigo walked up to the blonde on top of Rukia and pulled him off her, he started punching the blonde in the face without taking a break. The other two males let go of the girl, running towards the two fighting.

Rukia was on the floor, still unconscious as Kurosaki was beating up the three males. For his height he was pretty fast, he beat up every single one of them. He left the three teens of the floor, in bruises and blood everywhere.

* * *

Everything was pitch black. Rukia opened her eyes slowly, but everything was still blurry.

"Hay, you okay?" someone asked.

Rukia's sight was still blurry, she looked into the direction from where to voice came from. She saw a face near hers, and that moment her eyesight returned to normal.

It was Kurosaki, the guy who beat up the three males. Rukia's eyes sprung right open, she tried to get up as she head-butted the male.

"Owie..." she whined quietly as she rubbed her temple.

"Ow, that freakin' hurt…" the boy complained.

Rukia looked at the boy, not able to say anything. Her classmate looked at her with a confused look, he looked also sort of angry.

"You okay?" he asked her as he gave her a little smirk.

The petite girl caught her breath again, staring at him. She nodded slowly, not losing eye contact with him. "What bright orange hair…" she thought.

"Can you talk..?" the male asked her.

"Ye…yes..." she whispered while blushing a little bit.

"It's okay, I took care of those assholes. They shouldn't do anything like that again." The boy explained.

Rukia kept starring at her classmate, she was so thankful but too shy to say anything.

"I'm Rukia…" she murmured.

Ichigo smirked lightly: "You already know my name, but just call me Ichigo."

Rukia looked around her, the environment was totally different, this wasn't the school, neither was this her house. She was sitting on beige' couch in a pretty big living room. In front of her was a table with a flat screen TV. The wall carried the color green with black curtains on the windows.

"Where am I?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"My place, I didn't take you to the nurses office cuz I'd would have gotten into trouble for beating those guys up and you would have been put into a hospital." He answered in his deep voice.

Rukia smiled shyly at the orange haired guy. "Thank you..." she whispered shyly. He looked at her confused but then smiled at the raven haired girl.

"No problem." He answered.

Silence filled the room, Rukia was blushing hardcore and Ichigo was looking every five minutes into another direction. After about twenty minutes the male took a breath and asked: "Do you want me to take you home? It's already 7:35 PM..." he told her.

"That would be nice, thanks." she replied.

"Okay, get your shoes on and let's go, you have to show me where to go though." He reminded her.

The teens left the apartment and used the elevator to exit the huge building. In the elevator the two started having a conversation.

"Won't you parents get worried when you're out late?" she asked him.

"Huh? No, I don't live with my parents. My parents got divorced and I didn't get along with my new stepmother so my father gave me this apartment to live in until I go to college." He explained the tiny girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. My parents died in a car accident so my brother raised me since I was 8." She explained the teenager. **(*Rukia is ten years younger than Byakuya*)**

Ichigo replied with a quick: "Sorry 'bout that", as the elevator stopped on the floor where the exit was.

The male walked Rukia home, they talked about all kinds of different things on the way there. He even made fun of her height, Rukia only was 4'10 and Ichigo was almost 6'3 tall. As they reached Rukia's front door the petite girl turned around and asked:

"May I have your cellphone number? So we can hang out sometime?"

"…Sure, here let me type it in for you." the boy told her.

Rukia took her cellphone out of her book bag and turned it on, she handed it to Ichigo and he typed in his number. After he was done he returned her the cellphone.

"I also saved my Skype name in there for you, if you want to add me." he explained.

Rukia smiled a little bit and said: "Okay, thanks Ichigo. I'll see ya tomorrow" she smiled.

"Yeah, see ya. And get on Skype tonight." he ordered.

Rukia nodded and waved the tall young man good bye. She sighed and entered the house. She took her shoes off, looking if her brother was home from work. She looked at the clock. It was already 7:56 PM.

"He should be home in about an hour" she thought to herself. She walked into the kitchen and put the miso soup into the microwave. She went upstairs and got her laptop and entered her password.

Rukia took her cellphone out as she signed into Skype. Then she sent Ichigo a contact request. The microwave let the bell ring and the girl got up to get her miso soup from the kitchen. She sat down and ate her supper.

Minutes later her Skype notified her that Ichigo accepted her request. A second later she got a message.

Ichigo: Hey!

Rukia looked at her laptop, after she finished eating the last of her soup she put the bowl on the side and replied to his message.

Ichigo: Hey!

Rukia: Hi :)

Ichigo: How are you?

Rukia: Fine, you?

Ichigo: Same. Hay I have the homework for today so you can still do it and not get into trouble tomorrow.

Rukia almost forgotten about her homework, she sighed in relief. She waited for Ichigo to send her the homework.

Ichigo: The homework for today is:

Math: Page 158 number 3-6

English: Page 205 number 2a and 2b

And that's about it… :D

Rukia: Thank you so much! ^-^

Ichigo: Np, but get to work now, it's pretty hard. Btw I got this from some girl named Rangiku in our class. And don't worry about getting in trouble tomorrow either. My dad called for me after lunch the school so we won't get into trouble either.

Rukia: Okay, well I'm going to do my homework now so see ya. Bye~

Ichigo: Yeah…later.

Rukia signed out of the chat and turned off her laptop. She cleaned the bowl and put it back into the cupboard. After cleaning her mess up, she grabbed her book bag and ran upstairs to her room and did her homework.

After sometime she heard the door open downstairs, she went down and looked. It was Byakuya, who came home from late shift.

"How was work?" she asked nicely.

"Good" he replied as he took off his coat and shoes.

"Did you do your homework and eat dinner yet?" he asked his sister.

"Yep, all done. I'm going to bed now anyways soon." Kuchiki replied.

Byakuya went into the living room with a bowl of miso soup and switched on the TV. Rukia went into the bathroom and took a bath. As she relaxed and thought about all what happened today.

She didn't know Ichigo that well but she already saw him as a friend. She was so glad that he saved her, who knows what the guys would have done to her?

Rukia got out of the bathtub after an hour and got ready for bed. She went to bed and turned on her alarm clock. Her eyes got heavy and soon the girl fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Author's note:** So, this is my **first chapter I have written in my whole life**! XD Review, Follow or Favorite :D


	2. Friendship

Chapter 2

**Friendship**

The alarm went off, buzzing loudly. Kuchiki opened her eyes looking at her clock. It's now 7:00 AM. Rukia rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake. After five minutes the female got up and got dressed.

She sneaked down the stairs into the kitchen, making some pancakes. She didn't feel like eating cereal today. The pancakes were cooking nicely in the pan. One after another, she stacked them on two plates.

One for her, and one for Byakuya. She sat down on the table and munched on her pancakes. After some time her phone buzzed. She checked it and it was a message from Orihime.

Orihime: 7:24 AM

Hey. Where were you after lunch?

Did you go home, cuz you were tired?

Please tell me what happened!

XOXOXO,

Orihime

Rukia smiled a little bit. She felt important when her friends worried about her but on one side she felt guilty for letting them worry. Rukia thought to herself: "I'm going to say that I went home because I didn't feel good."

"What are you grinning about?" a dark voice asked in front of her.

Rukia got startled and jumped back almost a foot. She looked in front of her. It was Byakuya still half asleep, he's not much of a morning person.

"Oh nothing, Orihime texted me a joke." She lied.

"I hate jokes…" he murmured sleepy walking into the kitchen to get his pancakes.

The raven haired girl sighed in relief, she texted Orihime back with a quick text message and finished her breakfast. She cleaned all the dishes and put them away, she didn't want Byakuya to do household after a night shift.

Soon she left for school, playing again with her cellphone, and turning it off in front of the building like everyone else. She entered the classroom as Orihime jumped on her.

Rubbing her cheek hard against Rukia's, she hugged the small girl tighter and tighter so the raven haired girl couldn't almost breathe.

"Ori-chan*?" Rukia asked confused. **(*Orihime's nickname*)**

"I was worried Ruki!*, thank god you texted me this morning!" she replied happy. **(*Rukia's nickname*)**

The door opened behind them, it was Ichigo. Rukia looked at him with her big lavender eyes. Ichigo looked at her and smirked. Orihime let go of Rukia and asked her a million of questions. The bell rang and the students sat down for class. Class seemed like forever. After sometime the bell rang and everyone went out for lunch.

Kuchiki got up from her seat. Something landed on her head and she looked up. It was Ichigo's hand on her head.

"Hay shorty, Want to have lunch together? Your friend doesn't mind." he asked her.

"Um, sure." She replied, smiling at him.

"So where do you guys know each other from?" Orihime asked Ichigo.

"Um…we uh... We-" Rukia stuttered.

"We used to be in the same grade school." Ichigo lied.

"Oh that's so cool." Orihime laughed, "All my grade school friends are in different schools. Say Rukia do you have your swimsuit for tomorrow?"

"Yep, it's in my bag at home" the raven haired girl replied.

The three ate lunch together, talking and having fun. Soon the bell rang again and the pupils returned into their home classrooms.

* * *

After lunch it was biology, then math, then cooking class and then it was English. After school Kuchiki grabbed her books out of the locker and closed it. Finally it was Friday.

Her cellphone buzzed again, the petite female checked on her mobile on updates. Ichigo wrote her a message.

Ichigo: 15: 37 PM

Meet me in front of school in about

5 Minutes. I want to ask you some-

thing.

From,

Ichigo.

Rukia grabbed her jacket and book bag and headed downstairs to the main exit/entrance. There was Ichigo, waiting for her. She poked him in the back to get his attention.

"Yo" he greeted her.

"Hey" she replied to him.

"So I was wondering do you want to eat dinner with me at my place?" he asked.

Rukia looked at the teenager, he looked a little bit ashamed.

"Sure, when is it?" Rukia asked.

"Sunday around 7 PM, I'll even pick you up." he replied.

"Okay" the petite girl said.

"I gotta get going anyways to see ya later…" he told her after disappearing into the crowd of students.

Rukia thought: "He must be pretty lonely without any friends nor family…". The small girl got back to reality when her friend jumped on top of her.

"Ruki! Guess what?!" Orihime cheered.

"What is it Ori?" Kuchiki asked.

"Rangiku the girl who I borrowed the bikini? She wants to come with us tomorrow to the pool." She said in a good mood.

"That's great!" Rukia cheered with her.

The two best friends walked home together, their way separating at the bus stop. Rukia walked home, listening to music on her cellphone as she enters the apartment.

* * *

Something smelled like fried rice and chicken, the short teenager took her ear phones off and peaked into the kitchen.

Her elder brother was by the stove, cooking lunch. Rukia's mouth was already watering by the smell of the food. She took off quickly her shoes and threw her bag into a corner of the hallway.

"You made lunch? I thought you had to work?" she asked as she leaned on her brother.

"Boss told me to take a day off, so I thought I'd make lunch." He replied quietly.

"Say, Byakuya?" Rukia asked.

"Hn?" he replied.

"Is it okay if I go swimming tomorrow and go eat dinner at a friend's house at Sunday?" the petite girl asked.

"When are you going and coming home on Saturday?" he asked sort of tired.

"I'm leaving at 10 AM and I should be home around 5 PM." His younger sister explained.

"Okay…and on Sunday?" he asked.

"I'll be leaving around 7 PM and I should be back at 10 PM." The younger one said.

Rukia stared at her brother for a moment, he acted weird. He had bags under his eyes. It looked like he hasn't slept in ages.

"Just don't be late…" he replied in a low tone.

"You okay? You seem tired…" the raven haired girl commented.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just not sleeping so good. Go get the table ready" He replied to the teenager next to him.

Rukia went to the cupboards and got out plates and silverware. She got the table ready for dinner. The siblings ate and talked about their day.

Soon after dinner, Byakuya got up and said: "I'm going to go to sleep early tonight. Need to catch up on my sleep."

The sibling nodded and cleaned off the table. After cleaning after herself and her brother, she jumped on the laptop. She logged into Skype and talked with her friends about going to the pool tomorrow.

The teenager was always happy about going outside with friends, and her brother didn't really mind, the house just had to be neat and not look like chaos.

She talked a couple of hours with her friends, till she got tired and turned off her laptop. Kuchiki brushed her teeth and brushed her shoulder length black hair.

She slipped into her night pj's and jumped into bed, checking if her alarm clock was set on 9:00 AM. Close before the girl fell asleep her phone buzzed again.

Exhausted she checked her mailbox. Rangiku s wrote her a message.

Rangiku: 0:12 AM

Don't forget to bring also some

Sunscreen lotion and some towels!

Sincerely,

Rangiku.

Rukia sighed and turned off her phone, she was too tired to reply to the text message. Rukia fell shortly asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rukia woke up before her alarm went off. Her clock said 8:46 AM. The tired female stretched and got out of bed.

She packed her bag with her swimsuit, towels, sunscreen lotion and snacks with drinks. She got changed into jean shorts and a white tank top.

She replied to Rangiku's text message and went down stairs with her bag. The teen went into the bathroom and French braided her raven colored hair.

As she ate some toast with butter as her brother came down stairs with his work clothing on. He looked at her, like he hasn't seen a human before.

"You look just like mom with your hair like that..." he complimented.

"Thanks?" Rukia thanked confused.

In Rukia's head: "I think he slept way too much, he actually talks now."

The twenty-fiver year old grabbed for some toast and left the house. The teenager ate her breakfast in peace.

After her meal she cleaned her mess you, as usual. With one hand she put on her white sandals and with the other hand she dialed Orihime's number.

"Hello?" a girl on the line asked.

"Hay Ori-chan it's me, I'm going to leave in about ten minutes." the raven haired girl explained.

"Oh okay! No problem, I already packed my things so I'm ready to go now too." She giggled.

"Okay, see ya. Bye!" Rukia grinned and hung up the phone.

The raven haired teenager got on the bus and drove to the public pool. Orihime was already there, greeting Rukia with a big bear hug, making Rukia's head almost disappear in her boobs.

Five minutes later Rangiku showed up too, the three young women went into the changing cabinets and go changed into their bathing suits.

Rangiku had a swimsuit in a light purple color where you could see her hips and back completely.

Orihime had a pink bikini on, on each side of her hip it had a scarlet ribbon tied to it.

And Rukia had a white bathing suit on, with little bunny's on one hip.

The three teenagers had water fights, went down the water slide and layed down to enjoy the sun. Rukia and Orihime shared with Rangiku their snack and drinks.

Soon it was near 5:00 PM and the girls gave each other their goodbyes. Rukia drove home by bus and Orihime and Rangiku went to the shopping mall afterwards.

* * *

The petite girl entered the house and took off her sandals. She put her bathing suit and towels into the dryer and turned it on.

There was a note lying on the counter, Rukia picked it up and read it.

Rukia,

I'm going to work late again tonight, please cook something for me and store it in the fridge. There is $20 on the table in the living room.

Thank you,

Byakuya K.

P.S Keep the change.

Rukia took a deep sigh and went shopping for her elder brother. In the shop she looked around for what she could possibly cook for tonight. After walking around she decided to make sashimi.

Getting all the ingredients for the meal she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"Rukia?" a familiar voice asked.

The petite young woman looked up and saw Ichigo standing in front of her. A big smile grew on the girls face as she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the orange haired boy.

"Doing the same thing you're doing, buying groceries." He replied sticking his tongue out.

"Oh…" she replied quietly.

"I tried to contact you around noon but your phone was turned off." he recognized.

"Yeah, sorry. I went to the pool with some friends that's why." she explained in her cute voice.

"Was it fun?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah it was." She answered.

They walked quietly not knowing what to talk about. Ichigo followed her around the store till she got everything what she needed.

As they left the shop, the tall boy asked: "Are you coming over tomorrow?"

Rukia looked up to the male and answered: "Yeah I am. I have to go left to reach my house so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, later shorty" he teased as they separated their ways.

* * *

At home, Rukia cooked up a storm in the kitchen after she was done putting everything on the grill she looked at the clock. It was already 8:27 PM.

She got on her laptop and signed into Skype. Only five people were online, that annoyed the teenager a little bit.

She took a look at the food on the grill and slipped the grilled foods over. After that task she sat down in front of her laptop and started talking to Orihime.

Rukia: Ori-chaaaaan!

Orihime: Ruki-chaaaaan!

Rukia: How are you?

Orihime: Good, you?

Rukia: Fine, cooking food for my brother. He has to work late tonight. :(

Orihime: Again? Well, that sucks.

Rukia: Yeah I know…

Rukia put down her laptop and went into the kitchen, the food was already done. She took out a plate and put the meal on it. The girl stored it in the fridge and cleaned up the kitchen.

After that she got a can of soda and sat back down, chatting online with Orihime. After some time, Byakuya came home and took the meal out of the fridge.

He sat down beside his sister and ate his meal in silence. Rukia was talking a little bit with some to her friends as her brother was skipping through the TV channels.

Around 11:30 PM the teen logged off and shut down her laptop and went upstairs. Rukia was getting bored, as she played shuffle on her cellphone.

After a while she turned that off also and got ready for bed. After brushing her hair the girl went to bed, trying to rest.

* * *

Soooooo, thats was the 2nd chapter of "School Crush", I hope I got a little bit better :/** Please Review, Follow or Favorite! :D**


	3. First Kiss

Chapter 3

**First Kiss**

The morning sun was shining gently into the room of the girls. Rukia was still in a deep slumber as her door opened. Her brother woke her up, shaking her gently.

Rukia opened her eyes studying her elder brothers face expression. He looked annoyed giving out a small sigh.

"Rukia…I have to go now to work. I left the house keys on the table for you." He explained.

The petite girl nodded and cuddled with her pillow as her brother left the bedroom. She snoozed off again, sleeping in on a pleasant Sunday morning.

Hours later Rukia woke up after getting all the sleep she needed. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom, showering and getting dressed.

As she made some breakfast she checked for the time on her cellphone. It was already 11:58 AM. The young woman took her breakfast into the living room.

She plopped down on the couch and switched on the TV. With the remote control she skipped through the channels. Looking for something she could watch.

After two hours the girl turned off the TV. Walking up to her room, the female checked her phone. As she was listening to some music as she texted Ichigo.

Lying on her bed she waited for the male reply to her message. They texted to almost 5:00 PM. The raven haired girl got up and went to the bathroom.

Rukia looked at the mirror, her reflection staring back at her. She got out her make-up and started applying it into her face.

After she was done she took back a step, staring at her face. She blushed a little bit, thinking it was too much. She ignored her second thoughts and started fixing her hair.

She walked into her room, opening her closet searching for clothes she could wear. After throwing most of her clothes on the floor she decided.

The petite girl got undressed and put on white-pink striped shirt. After checking how it looked on her in the mirror she put on her jean shorts and chucks.

* * *

Soon the doorbell rang, the teenager jumped out of her deep thoughts and ran to the door. Before her door stood Ichigo starring down at the small built female.

They stared at each other blushing, he started to scratch his head nervously.

"H...hey..." he stuttered shyly.

Ichigo couldn't remember Rukia looking so cute before, she already was pretty but right now the only thing that came in his head was: "Damn, she's cute."

The raven haired girl greeted her friend, she ran into the living room grabbing the keys and her cellphone off the table.

The walked to his place together, talking about their weekend went so far. After walking to his apartment, the boy unlocked the door and let the young female inside.

They took their shoes off and sat down on the couch. Ichigo checked after the food, the raven haired girl following him.

"I cooked some lasagna, I wasn't sure what you really liked." the boy explained.

Rukia nodded, and helped him set up the table.

They ate their dinner, not talking much in the process. Ichigo was amazed about how much this girl could eat. For her body size that was not normal in his opinion.

Outside it started to thunder and lightning covered the dark rainy sky. Ichigo walked towards Rukia who was staring out the window.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she replied, looking interested at the weather.

Ichigo took care of the dishes, throwing them into the dishwasher and walking into the living room. He picked out a movie form the shelf and returned to the raven haired girl who was still watching the weather outside.

"Wanna watch a movie?" the teen asked.

"Okay, what is it called?" she replied curiously.

"Exorcist." He answered with a chuckle.

She looked at the boy and nodded, following him to the living room and the girl took a seat next to the male. The two watched the movie to the end, not saying a word to each other. Soon the girls phone buzzed.

Rukia checked her cell phone for the time. Byakuya wrote a message to his sister.

Byakuya: 9:26 PM

I have to work late tonight again,

You are probably still at your friends

house. If yes, ask if you can spend

the night, the weather is too brutal.

Byakuya K.

It was almost 9:30 PM, and the weather still hasn't gotten any better. Rukia started blushing, she'd get into so much trouble if he knew she was probably spending the night at a boy's house.

"Um, Ichigo...?" she murmured.

"Hm…?" he replied.

"The storm got worse and I can't go home in weather like this…would it be alright if I spend the night at your place. My brother texted me saying I should stay put till here tomorrow." She explained ashamed.

Ichigo looked at her, thinking of what he should say. After a few seconds he got his voice back.

"Sure, you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch tonight." he said.

"You won't fit on the couch, it's way too small in the length." The lavender eyed girl told the boy.

The two sat there for a couple of minutes discussing where who should sleep. Ichigo was too tall for the couch, and the couch wasn't really big enough to lay on in the first place.

* * *

Ashamed the two had to split the teenagers' bed. Rukia layed way on left too shy to say anything, she never slept in the same bed with any guy before. Only with her brother, but she was still a little child back then.

Ichigo was lying on his side of the bed, not wanting to scare Rukia. After a while a load thunder roared through the dark night sky.

Rukia jumped in fear out of the bed into a corner, almost starting to cry. Ichigo sat up looking where the petite girl went.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"..I...I'm scared of thunder..." she stuttered.

The teenager let out a sigh, getting out of bed walking to the raven haired girl. He sat down on the floor in front of the girl caressing her hair.

"It's just a little thunder, calm down." He laughed.

Rukia looked at him, sobbing and tears building up in her eyes. Ichigo looked at her, it was sort of cute but funny the same time for him.

He really had to fight his emotions not to burst out laughing, but he wanted to comfort her not make fun of her.

"Come one, get in bed and sleep. Or you'll be tired in the morning." he sighed.

The two layed back down in bed, after a few minutes Rukia came closer to Ichigo, being scared that another thunder might come.

Ichigo's protective side came out, he wrapped his arms gently around the petite girl. Rukia's small hands clinged onto his shirt, trying to stay calm.

Ichigo's heart was beating faster by the second, he could feel himself stating to blush. Something about this girl made him want to kiss her and hold on to her.

He thought he was turning crazy, the longer she clinged onto him to more he wanted to kiss her. The male swallowed hard not trying to embarrass himself.

"Rukia…" he whispered in a weird tone.

"Yes?" she replied.

Ichigo looked at her, making his heart bang against his rib cage, he hoped she couldn't feel his heart racing so fast.

He came closer to her face, seeing that she was blushing too. The tall male cupped her left cheek and moved his lips closer to hers.

Rukia was blushing madly, as her heart started to beat in a fast pace, she could feel butterflies flying around like crazy in her stomach.

The girl closed her eyes and waited for Ichigo to kiss her. Ichigo studying her face waited for her reaction, as he saw her close her eyes he took it as permission.

He pressed his lips gently, not wanting to be rough, against the lips of the petite young woman. He locked in his lips with her waiting for her response.

Rukia was turning insane mentally, first she had a sleep over at a "friends" house and now she kissed him. But she couldn't help it, she enjoyed the kiss.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he kissed her carefully. After his lips released hers they looked each other in the eyes.

The male gave her another kiss and they fell asleep in each other's arms until morning.

* * *

Author's note: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, cute isn't it? :D ** If you liked this story please Review, Follow or Favorite!**


	4. Together

Chapter 4

**Together**

As the morning sun rayed into the room the male woke up. He looked down at the female, who was still sleeping. She was cute in his eyes when she was sleeping, and the way she held on to his shirt.

He thought about what happened last night. Now he literary felt embarrassed about it. He snuck out of bed into the kitchen as he started cooking breakfast.

The raven haired girl woke up minutes later, after realizing Ichigo wasn't near her. The sounds in the kitchen started to get her attention. The young woman crawled out of bed, and walked into the kitchen.

The opened and the girl walked into the room, Ichigo turned to his head looking towards the sleepy teenager.

"Hey, um about last night..." he started off, his face covered by a deep shade of red.

Rukia was wide awake now, when he reminded her of what happened last night. Rukia started blushing looking down on the floor.

"I'm sorry..." he continued.

The small girl looked at him still ashamed, it took her a while to say something.

"It was my first kiss." She blurted out.

Ichigo looked disappointed back to the stove, stirring the scrambled eggs. He felt so stupid right now, what if she didn't want him to be her first kiss?

"But I liked it..." she whispered shyly.

The male looked back at her, seeing that Rukia was staring at her feet in shame. He put the cooked food beside, turning off the stove.

He went on his knees so he was on the same body level as the female in front of him. He grabbed on to her hand and pulled her towards himself.

The teenager held the petite girl in his arms, enjoying the sweet scent of tulips on her skin. Shyly Rukia hugged him back. She looked at him, blushing madly.

"One more kiss..." she whispered.

The tall boy looked at her, studying the girls face expression. Her raven bangs where covering her face. Ichigo put them beside, cupping her cheek slowly.

He pressed his lips gently again hers again, trying to make it passionate. Rukia slowly snaked her small arms around the neck of the young man.

After he finished he looked at Kuchiki. Who already had her eyes open, she was blushing still but not as bad as before.

"Another…" she whispered shyly.

The teen grabbed Rukia by the waist and pulled her in for another kiss. After the kiss they stared into each other's eyes, not wanting to loose contact.

"Um…I checked the school website today, schools out because of the storm last night…" he explained.

Rukia's phone started to ring. The male released her, and she went into the bedroom to answer the call.

"Hello?" she asked.

"It's me Rukia." a male voice answered on the other line.

"Hello Brother…" she replied.

"School called to tell me that it's out today, so you can come home later." he explained.

"Okay..." she whispered.

"Be home before 6 PM though, we are going out for dinner." he continued.

"I understand." she commented.

"Bye Rukia." he told her, hanging up the phone.

The small female went back into the kitchen to the teenager. He was cooking up a storm in the kitchen wanting to make a good breakfast.

"Who was that?" he asked while he was cooking.

"My brother, he wants me to be home by 6 PM." She explained.

"Oh." he pouted.

Ichigo didn't leave the stove out of his eye sight, thinking about what he should tell the raven haired girl. Was he falling in love with her? He didn't know himself either.

After kissing her multiple times he didn't want her to be with another guy, but he didn't want to lose her either.

Rukia looked at him as he was starring empty into the cooking food. She grabbed gently onto his shirt, tugging on it to get his attention.

The orange haired male looked at her taking a deep breath.

"Rukia…?" he asked not leaving her out of his sight.

"Yes?" she asked him, wondering why he was making such a weird face.

"Be my girlfriend..." he murmured blushing.

Rukia looked at the male, not knowing what to say. She felt a shade of red covering her beautiful face.

"…Sure" she answered quickly not wanting to sound embarrassed.

Ichigo smirked and patted the girl on the head. Not saying anything, just trying to enjoy the moment.

The fresh couple sat down on the couch eating their breakfast and watching TV. After breakfast they put the dishes and pans into the dishwasher.

They watched some movies together, wrestled with each other and cuddled.

* * *

Later on Rukia went into the bathroom getting undressed. The petite girl stepped into the shower and cleaned herself.

Ichigo was in the living room lying on the couch with his arm over his face. He was thinking of what he just said. He was glad that Rukia liked him too, but why did he fell for her so fast? And why did it have to be the girl he protected? All those things where confusing for him.

The bathroom door started to creak and Rukia closed the door behind her. She walked in the room to the male and sat down next to him.

She dried her black hair with the towel, Ichigo studying her exactly.

"Hay, do you want me to take you home after your hair is dried?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied while rubbing her head with the damped towel.

A few hours later the two teenagers left the house walking hand in hand to Rukia's house. They stopped in front of the door.

"I'll see ya tomorrow at school I guess…" Rukia commented.

"Yeah..." he replied.

Kuchiki got on her tippy toes and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the nose and walked into her house. She walked into the living room.

Her brother was sleeping on the couch and the TV was running. The female turned off the TV and woke up her relative.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. About a half minute later her brother was completely awake.

"How late is it?" he asked.

"4:30 PM" the sibling replied.

"Oh, okay." He commented and walked up stairs to get changed.

He came down stairs again in black pants and a white shirt that he buttoned up.

"Get changed, we are going out to eat." He explained as he was searching for his tie. Rukia walked upstairs to her room, getting changed.

After the girl was done she walked downstairs to her elder brother. They left the house and got in the car. They drove to the restaurant not talking one word to each other.

Rukia was confused, why does he brother want to go out to eat with her? They haven't eaten out since years.

The siblings walked into the restaurant and let the waiter walk them to their seats. They sat down and her brother gave her a menu. The petite girl looked curiously what the menu had for meals and desserts. Her brother as just staring at her not saying a word.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No why should there be?" he replied serious.

A woman walked up to the two people. She smiled at them greeting Byakuya like if she knew him. The young man got up and pulled out a chair for the young woman.

Rukia looked confused at the woman, who was she? And why does she know her brother? And for crying at loud why was she sitting with us?

* * *

**Author's note:** So, who already knows who this "mystery woman" is? :P **If you liked this story, please Follow, Favorite or Review!**


	5. Byakuya's Fiance'

Chapter 5

**Byakuya's Fiancé**

"Who the hell are you?" Rukia blurted out, looking like a brat right now.

"Patience Rukia, I will explain in a second." he replied giving his sister a serious look.

The man sat back down taking a deep breath, the waiter came to their tables taking the three's orders.

"What the hell is going on Byakuya?" Rukia yelled.

The woman looked at the teenager, almost looking afraid.

"Rukia, while I worked I have met this young woman here…" he started off.

"I'm Hisana, nice to meet you" she smiled.

"We have been in a relationship since a year after our parent's death, I didn't want to tell you till now." he continued.

"Hisana will be moving in with us in about a week, and we are going to get married soon." he finished.

Rukia thought she didn't hear right. Her brother was getting married and he hasn't told her to now? And she doesn't even know Hisana. Better yet he never has told Rukia about this woman!

"Why didn't you tell earlier?!" she yelled.

The teenager slammed her fist on the table that the woman next to Byakuya jumped. Tears started to build up in Rukia's eyes.

"You had kept it a secret since 9 freakin' years!" she yelled.

The other guests at the restaurant were starring at the table the three where sitting at.

"THE HELL YOU LOOKING AT?!" she yelled at the guests.

Everyone stopped starring at her and the angry female sat back down, her hand still formed into fists.

"Um…Rukia-san…" Byakuya's fiancé started off.

"Your brother didn't want to hurt you more than you already were. He loves you a lot even though he never shows it. He didn't want you to turn heartless after what happened to your parents…" she explained.

Rukia gave her an face basically pointing out "leave-me-alone-bitch". The man cleared out his throat, raking his fingers through his raven hair.

"Hisana is a part of our little family now Rukia, get along with her and give her at least a try." he ordered calm even though his sister just threw a head fit.

Rukia studied the woman. Hisana was probably around 5'2. Her hair was similar to hers only shorter, and that it had a hint of lilac hidden in it. She had a pair of dark blue eyes with a button nose.

The waiter came back to the table bringing them the ordered drinks and meals. Rukia was too stressed out to eat. She was looking pissed off at Byakuya and Hisana.

After she was done starring at her brother she stared at her new "sister-in-law" and then went back to her brother. After a while she started think about Ichigo, should she tell her brother about him?

Or should she wait? They were gathered here anyways so she went for it.

"I have a boyfriend…" she admitted quietly.

She looked at her brother, waiting for a response. Byakuya was sitting there not saying a word. She looked over to Hisana who was also waiting for Byakuya's response.

After three minutes of waiting for a response, Byakuya finally looked at his sister.

"What is his name?" he asked calm.

"…Kurosaki…Kurosaki Ichigo." she answered.

"Bring him over sometime…" Byakuya murmured.

Rukia was surprised, she'd expect her brother to flip out for the first time or some sort of bigger reaction. Well, she was just glad that it ended sort of well.

The "new family" ate dinner in silence, not bothering saying anything. Byakuya thought it was the best for Rukia to get used to Hisana for now. After all her head fits in the public restaurant he understood why she was mad.

She wasn't mad at Hisana, she was mad at him not telling her before that there was a woman in her brother's life.

After dinner Rukia got up and went to the exit, putting on her jacket and waiting for her brother.

She watched how Byakuya kissed Hisana good bye and started walking towards his sister. "I will have to get used to this", she thought to herself.

It was awkward to see her brother kissing a woman, she never seen him in contact with any woman besides herself or the old woman at the grocery store who likes to give him candy for Rukia.

* * *

The siblings drove home, not talking one word. As they reached their house Rukia got out of the car and shut the door of the vehicle.

After her brother opened the door she ran upstairs slamming the door behind her. Kuchiki got on her laptop signing into Skype.

She clicked on Orihime and started writing her a message.

Rukia: Ori-chan, I just came home with my brother from eating dinner. Byakuya has a fiancé.

Orihime: Since when? D:

Rukia: Since a year after my parents died, he just told me last night and we had dinner with her at a local restaurant.

Orihime: WOW, that's crazy. Did you ask him why?

Rukia: He said that he didn't want to tell me so sudden because of the death of our parents. I suffered under it a lot when I was little.

Orihime: I'm sorry Rukia, I know it's hard. But be happy for him, and give his fiancé a chance.

Rukia: Yeah, your right Ori-chan. You always are and always will be. :D

Orihime: Haha ^-^. So anything new? Haven't heard anything from you since Saturday.

Rukia: Well…

Orihime: …?

Rukia: I have a boyfriend….

Orihime: …Oh my god, tell me who is it! :D

Rukia: Don't tell anyone though okay and don't bring it up in front of him.

Orihime: I pinky promise.

Rukia: It's Ichigo, the boy who ate lunch with us on Friday.

The petite girl let out a sigh, waiting for her friends reply. The little pencil on the bottom sentence was writing, meaning Orihime was typing something.

The pencil wrote and after a few seconds it erased again and started to write again. Rukia started to get impatient and checked her cellphone for any updates.

While she waited for Orihime to type her message she dialed Ichigo's number and called him.

"Hay" Rukia greeted.

"Hey" He greeted her back.

"What's up?" the lavender eyed girl asked.

"Not much, playing Super Mario right now." He explained.

There was a quick pause, Rukia received her message from Orihime.

"You?" he asked, while the noise of the video game was in the back ground.

"Talking on Skype with Orihime" Rukia replied.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow from your house? We can walk to school tomorrow." The boy asked in a curious voice.

"Sure, is 7:35 AM alright?" Kuchiki asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Well good night, and sweet dreams." he replied.

"You too, night." She answered and hung up the phone.

Rukia put her cellphone by side and looked at the message her friend sent her.

Orihime: That guy?! Oh my gosh, you're so lucky. I'm happy for you Ruki-chan.

The girl answered to Orihime's message and shut down her computer, she got changed into her pj's and layed in bed.

She thought about her brother and picturing him marrying Hisana. She wasn't jealous or anything, but she was used to having her brother only for herself and not having to "split" him with anyone.

But she was happy for him though, he finally found the woman he wanted to be together with. The small built teenager closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's note:** Got the 3rd chapter finally done! ^-^ Thank god, **please Review, Follow or Favorite!** :)


	6. Meeting the Kuchiki

Chapter 6

**Meeting the Kuchiki**

Rukia woke up and jumped into the shower. She got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. She poured herself some cereal, and sat down on the table.

Rukia was pretty tired still, she fell asleep as the doorbell rang. She woke up and answered the door. It was Ichigo.

"Hay." he greeted her.

"Hmm…" she yawned.

"Still tired?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah…." She whispered.

She slowly got her jacket and put on her shoes in slow motion, making Ichigo a little impatient. She grabbed her book back and closed the door.

"Do you want an energy drink or anything? You look exhausted." Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though." She replied.

Rukia held onto Ichigo's hand and leaned on his arm while walking to school. They walked into class and all the students started starring at them.

Rukia's grip grew tighter around Ichigo's hand, trying to tell him she felt uncomfortable. Ichigo looked down at Rukia her head as red as a tomato.

The tall male took her by the hand and walked her to her desk, after that he went and sat down himself. Orihime still hasn't arrived yet.

Rukia started to get a little worried, class soon started and Rukia had to concentrate. Around 8:40 AM the class door got pulled open loudly.

Orihime ran into the classroom, panting and trying to get her breath back.

"Forgive me sensei, I have overslept" she explained as she was panting hardcore.

"Inoue, it's fine. Sit down please and get to work." The teacher ordered. (*Her full name is Orihime Inoue*)

Orihime bowed down to her teacher and walked over to her desk, some pupils where starring and giggling.

As the ginger took a seat Kuchiki turned around and looked at her friend. She waved at her with a happy smile on her face, Orihime did the same.

* * *

Around lunch Rukia ran over to Orihime giving her a big hug, the two females and Ichigo went outside for lunch.

They ate lunch together, laughed and played around. Soon the bell rang again and the students returned into class.

After school Rukia went over to Ichigo's desk.

"Hay Ichigo?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Yeah?" he asked while backing his books into his backpack.

"Do you want to come to my place?" the female asked.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just pack my things." He explained to his girlfriend.

Ichigo finished packing his backpack. The couple walked hand in hand to Rukia's house. As they entered the house Byakuya was standing in front of them.

"Hey Byakuya" Rukia greeted her brother while taking her shoes off.

"This is Ichigo, my boyfriend." She continued as she pointed at the orange haired male.

"It's a pleasure…" Byakuya answered while studying Ichigo from head to toe.

Ichigo nodded, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and ran upstairs, not wanting this situation to get any weirder.

"He seems sort of annoyed" Ichigo realized.

"That's his normal face expression, don't worry about him." she giggled.

"We have to study for math today, test is in two days" she reminded the orange haired boy.

The two teenagers got their books out and started to study, asking each other for help once in a while. Rukia and Ichigo wrote down math problems, solved them, and compared answers.

After about an hour the female put her book beside, and gave herself a break. She went from sitting to lying on the floor.

The petite girl rested her arm over her tired eyes, wanting to enjoy the darkness for a few seconds. After a minute or two she felt how a kiss landed on her cheek.

Kuchiki removed her arm from her face, looking what was going on. Ichigo was next to her, caressing her face.

Rukia got up and gave her mate a sweet kiss on the cheek. Soon Ichigo was on top of Rukia making out with her.

The female wrapped her arms around the males back, enjoying the moment. Their kisses started to turn out rougher.

Ichigo bit down gently on her lower lip, tracing his tongue on her under lip. As he begged for entrance the girl opened her mouth slowly letting their tongues battle for dominance.

Sadly, Ichigo won the battle. He started to kiss her ear lobe and traced butterfly kisses down her small neck.

After he was done kissing her neck he went back to her lips. Rukia started to pant harshly, Ichigo was getting rougher by every single kiss.

The orange haired grabbed on to Rukia's upper thigh, as he heard her whimper he loosened his grip on her thigh.

"Ichigo..." she moaned as he started to kiss her inner thigh. Rukia started to feel embarrassed. Her heart was beating fast against her rib cage and she was having a hard time not to moan.

"Hm?" he replied as he kissed gently her jaw line, looking into his girlfriend's eyes.

"I'm not really ready to take it to the next step…" she admitted.

Ichigo let out a little laughter.

"I wasn't going to sleep with you, I wanted to make out." he answered as his fingertips were moving along the side of her face.

"Oh…I feel stupid now" she whispered.

Ichigo went to her ear breathing also on her neck, it sent shivers down the girl's spine.

"Did expect me to take it to the next Rukia?" he whispered into her ear, planting a kiss on her ear lobe. Rukia's face started to turn red.

"N…no, and stop being a tease!" she pouted. Rukia pushed off Ichigo from herself, trying to act tough.

Ichigo smirked at her, making her blush even more.

"Anyways, we were on page 145 on problem 8. What did you get for an answer?" she questioned.

"26.095 cm" he replied skipping through his notebook.

"I did too, so it should be correct…or we both are too stupid." She laughed.

"Whatever…" he grumbled.

After a few minutes there was a knock at Rukia's door and Byakuya entered the room.

"Hisana is here to talk to you." he reported, looking annoyed at Ichigo.

Rukia got up and went down stairs, seeing the female standing next to the door with a big bag in her hand.

"I have something for you." She smiled.

Hisana handed Rukia a bag, curiously the teen opened the bag looking for its contents. There was fresh cooked rice, and in a other container was curry.

"I've made some curry, I hope Byakuya and you will like it." She smiled.

"Thanks..." Rukia replied.

"I have to go now anyways, work is calling. See ya later!" she yelled as she was running towards her car.

With the back of fresh cooked food, Rukia hurried into the kitchen. She got three plates out and put on everyone's the same amount of rice and placed the curry over the rice.

"Hay you guys, dinner is here!" she yelled as she walked with the plates to the living room. The two males came down stairs watching each other like hawks.

They sat down and ate, but for some reason Rukia was the only one eating. She looked at her brother who was starring fiercely at Ichigo and he was staring back at Byakuya.

"What…are you guys doing?" Rukia asked.

"Orange head." Byakuya commented.

"Emo." Ichigo replied.

"Are you guys literary calling each other names?" she asked annoyed.

For the rest of dinner the two males where calling each other names, while Rukia was sitting next to them eating her curry.

Soon it was already dark outside, and Ichigo got ready to leave. As he was about to zip up his jacket as he felt two arms cling him from behind.

"Please stay here…" she pleaded.

"…Why is that?" he asked confused.

"I haven' been able to sleep well since days, ever since Sunday night I can't really fall asleep if you not lying next to me." She blurted out, blushing a little bit.

Ichigo unzipped his jacket and hung it up, throwing Rukia over his shoulder.

"Whoa! What are you doing?! Ichigo!" she yelled.

Byakuya was watching TV and not really caring what they were doing.

Rukia threw her on the bed and crawled next to her.

"What was that for?" she complained.

"You said stay here, and you can't sleep when I'm not there so I'm bringing you to bed." he replied.

Rukia gave him the "Are you freakin'-serious-look".

"I'm not a little child Ichigo." she pouted.

"If you need someone still to make you fall asleep, then you act like it." he teased.

Ichigo pulled the sheets over them, pulling Rukia closer. Then he wrapped his arms gently around the small female.

The raven haired girl rested her head on Ichigo's chest and closed her eyes. Her eyes started go get heavy, even though she was fighting it. But soon she fell asleep of Ichigo's scent.

The tall built male realized she fell asleep and crawled carefully out of bed, not wanting to wake her up. He walked down stairs and got ready to leave.

After zipping up his jacket and putting on his shoes, Kurosaki left Rukia's place.

* * *

**Author's note:** Not much I can really say about this chapter.** Please Favorite, Follow or Review! :)**


	7. Orihime's true feelings

Chapter 7

**Orihime's true feeling**

Rukia woke up, as her alarm buzzed loudly. Annoyed she turned it off and looked on the other side of the bed. But Ichigo was gone.

Rukia ran down stairs, looking if her boyfriend was still there.

She saw Byakuya lying on the couch snoozing and the TV was running.

It was probably running all night too, the girl switched it off and woke up her relative.

"Where is Ichigo?" the female desperately asked.

The male rubbed his eyes, trying to get to reality for a minute.

"He left last night." He answered being half asleep.

Rukia walked sad back into her room, checking her cellphone for any messages. She had 2 messages in her mailbox.

Rangiku: 2:46 AM

Hey sorry I wrote so late,

I wanted to tell you that I'm

going to the mall this Sunday.

Wanna join me?

Sincerely,

Rangiku

Ichigo: 10:58 PM (Yesterday)

Hay, you fell asleep last night,

So I went home. I still had some

Homework to do and my

place is a mess.

See ya,

Ichigo K.

After reading the two text message's the female sat on her bed and started replying.

Reply: Rangiku 6:28 AM

Yeah I can go, I need some

new clothes anyways.

Just tell me the time and

Were we are going to meet.

Sincerely,

Rukia

Reply: Ichigo 6:30 AM

Yeah I realized that after

waking up this morning.

Thanks for leaving a message.

From,

Rukia

After replying to her messages, Rukia jumped into the shower and got dressed . She walked down stairs seeing her brother on the table eating his breakfast.

There was also another plate of toast with bananas and peanut butter. Kuchiki sat down next to her elder brother and started eating.

"I don't like him." Byakuya commented.

"Why?" Rukia asked confused, laying her toast back on the plate.

"His hair is orange." He replied.

"So?" the raven haired girl answered looking confused.

"If you ever have kids with this man, you children would probably have orange hair too." he explained drinking his tea.

"You're acting like im going to restore the Kuchiki family or something" the teenager snorted.

Rukia was really confused, besides why does he even care? Hisana's hair wasn't really black either it had a hint of lilac and her eyes where brighter than Byakuya's.

His sister let out a long sigh and finished her breakfast, and cleaned off her plate. The female went back into her room, putting in her ear buds.

She pressed "shuffle" on her phone and put on her shoes. She threw her book bag over her shoulder and exited the house.

* * *

She entered the classroom, sitting down on her desk. With her book she re-checked if she didn't forget any homework.

Soon one after another the other students came into the room and sat down, getting ready for school to start.

Ichigo walked into class, patting his girlfriend on the head as he was passing by. The raven haired female blushed a little bit.

Orihime entered the classroom, without greeting Rukia she sat down on her desk. Sensei walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Alright class, books and papers under your desk. I only want to see a pencil and eraser." she demanded.

The students told as they were ordered to, not wanting to make their teacher impatient.

"We are going to write today our finals for mathematics, this will be the final grade for this school year" the teacher explained.

Step by step the woman gave every student a sheet of paper. After she was done she walked up to the board again.

"Now, these are the problems I want you to solve, if you have any questions come to my desk." She finished and sat down.

After the finals was lunch break. Rukia was so glad it was finally over and she was able to get up. Orihime walked towards the door, as Rukia stopped her.

"Ori-chan, why didn't you greet me?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Rukia we have to talk." The ginger demanded.

Rukia looked at her friends face, small tears where building up in Orihime's eyes.

"Oh my god…come on lets go to the computer room. We should be able to talk alone there." Kuchiki explained, grabbing onto her friends hand.

They walked down the hall into the computer, the short teenager looked left and right if anyone was watching them as she closed the door.

"Okay…what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

Orihime feel on her knees crying her eyes out. Kuchiki was shocked, she has never seen Orihime like this. She bent down caressing her friends back.

"What happened?!" Rukia shrieked.

"I'm so sorry Rukia…I'm so sorry!" Orihime cried loudly.

"What are you talking about?" the lavender eyed girl asked again.

"Rukia…I think I have a crush on your boyfriend…" she sobbed trying to wipe her tears off her face.

"Wha….what?" she stuttered.

Kuchiki was shocked, not knowing what to say. The petite female hugged her friends not wanting to judge her.

"It's alright right Orihime, breath slowly." She whispered.

The raven haired girl patted her friends back trying to make her feel better somehow. The ginger took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I'm so sorry Rukia." She apologized as she starred on the floor.

"Orihime…you can't do anything about it, you can't control your emotions." Rukia explained.

A moment of silence filled the room, Rukia looking at Orihime. The ginger didn't move an inch, probably too embarrassed to do something wrong.

The bell rang, the students had to returned into their classrooms. Orihime got up from the floor trying to stand up straight.

"I need some time for myself now." she hesitated.

She left the room leaving Rukia on her own, the raven haired girl didn't even realize that Orihime left the room. Rukia was literary under shock but under confusion too.

She walked back in class slowly, pale as a ghost. She didn't believe what she just heard. She sat down and turned around towards Ichigo, who was already starring at her.

"We have to talk." she whispered, as Ichigo read her lips.

Ichigo nodded and gave her a thumb up.

* * *

School ended a few hours later, the orange haired male waited till the students left the classroom. He walked over to Rukia's desk, who was packing her books together.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

"There's something that happened this morning…" she started off.

"Did these guys tried to harass you again?" he replied.

"No, it's about Ori-chan…" she whispered.

"She….um…she confessed to me that she had feelings for you." Rukia stuttered.

"Oh." Ichigo replied emotionless.

There was a minute of silence in between, Ichigo grabbed for a chair and sat down in front of the petite girl's desk.

"I'm sorry to say Rukia, but I love you and not her. I see Orihime just as a friend, not more." he spoke.

"I know…wait what?!" she squeaked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You do what?" she questioned.

"Love you?" he finished.

Rukia felt her heart skip a small beat, that was the first time Ichigo ever confessed that to her. The more she started thinking about it her redder her face got.

Ichigo laughed a little bit, pulling gently on her cheek.

"That's the first time you ever said that to me…" she shyly whispered.

"And it won't be the last time." he promised as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

At home, the raven haired teenager jumped on the couch, closing her eyes. She let out a yawn and rested her head on a pillow.

In her head the scene with Orihime replayed. As the ginger was on the floor on her knees crying like a child.

"I have a crush on your boyfriend." That sentence went through her mind.

"I'm sorry Ori-chan..." Rukia thought in her head.

"I feel like crap now, letting you suffer as I have the time of life. I'm so sorry, I'd given Ichigo to you but I fell for him. If I knew you liked him, I'd have not asked for his number nor thanked him from saving me. But something made him also special to me, that orange hair with brown eyes. That sexy half smirk he does when he picks on me. I can't get him out of my mind…" her voice echoed through her mind.

* * *

**Author's note:** While I made this chapter, one of the reviewers gave me an idea about Orihime, so I written it into the chapter! **Please Review, Follow or Favorite! :)**


	8. Separated

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry it took so long! I didn't have an time at all lately, to make up for it I made this chapter a little longer for you guys. :) **Please Review, Follow or Favorite!**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Separated**

A week has past, scrubbing the floor with all her might, Rukia accidentally knocked over the bucket of clean water. The hot steaming water floated all over the place.

In a hurry the raven haired girl grabbed onto a towel and let the water soak itself into the cloth.

"What a mess..." she complained.

The doorbell rang, Rukia opened the door. Byakuya was standing outside, with Hisana next to him. The couple entered the hallway, as Byakuya took his shoes off.

"Watch out when you walk into the kitchen, I accidentally knocked over the bucket of water, but it's all moped up." Kuchiki explained.

Byakuya nodded, as he placed his jacket on the coat hanger.

"Rukia-san…tonight I'm going to bring a few boxes over from my place." her future sister in law announced.

"I can't help her tonight, I have to fill out a pack of paperwork for my boss." Byakuya mentioned.

"..Oh yeah, forgot you're moving in." Rukia grumbled.

"If you could help me pack, it would help me out a lot." Hisana pleaded politely.

"Yeah, sure." the short teenager grumbled.

* * *

After putting away the bucket and mop, Rukia followed Hisana to her car. They sat down into the vehicle and drove to Byakuya fiancées old apartment.

The two women got out of the car, and Hisana locked it. Entering the apartment, Rukia saw boxes already stacked up in the rooms.

"I already started packing a few days ago, but I'm not completely done." she explained.

"Let's run down with a couple of boxes and put them into the trunk." Hisana continued.

Rukia grabbed two boxes and walked downstairs to the exit, Hisana following her with a box in her hands.

Hisana and Rukia put the boxes into the trunk and ran back up to get the next load. After an hour the women were finally done.

They drove back to Rukia's place and unloaded.

Around 10:00 PM Rukia went up to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She jumped on her bed and turned on the laptop.

She signed into Skype, and soon Rangiku contacted her.

Rangiku: Are you coming to the mall tomorrow?

Rukia: Yeah.

Rangiku: Great ^-^. Be there at 11:00 AM at the front door, I'll meet you there.

Rukia: Okay thanks, see ya tomorrow then.

Rangiku: Yep, bye bye.

Rukia let out a long sigh, Orihime still hasn't talked one word to her since. She was starting to get worried, but she knew that Orihime needed sometime for herself now and she felt probably ashamed.

Even though Rukia knew that Inoe wouldn't probably reply she still wrote her friend a message. After she was done typing she sent it.

A few minutes she received a call, Rukia jumped off the bed and hurried to her desk.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hay it's me." Ichigo replied on the other line.

"Umm..." he started off.

"Yeah?" Rukia asked.

"My dad called me last night, he wants me to go on a boat trip with him for six weeks out to sea." Ichigo explained.

"On summer break?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Yeah, so we won't see each other for a month and two weeks…" he replied quietly.

"Can I at least see you before you leave?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be still in Tokyo on the weekend after the finals, but after that I'm leaving with my dad." he explained to his girlfriend.

"Okay…" she sighed having a hint of sadness in it.

"Don't worry I'll text you so you won't die of loneliness" he chuckled.

"I won't..." she whispered.

After talking some more with Ichigo, Rukia got ready for bed. She went into the shower and washed herself. After she was done, she dried her hair and went to bed.

* * *

On Sunday she had her shopping spree with Rangiku, The raven haired girl bought new clothes for herself and some new makeup. After that Rangiku and her stayed in the food court and ate at Mac Donald's.

Every day from Monday till Friday of that week was the same, the students had their finals for this year, and Orihime ignored Rukia and had lunch on her own.

It was only Ichigo and her mostly, sometimes Rangiku came over from the other side of school to hang out, but that was probably about it.

After school on Friday, the raven haired teenager ran home as fast as she could. Finally it was summer break. She ripped the front door open throwing her book bag into a corner.

"Byakuya!" I'm going to Ichigo's!" she yelled looking up stairs.

"Okay." He replied loudly.

Rukia got changed and walked over to Ichigo's apartment. She used the elevator – too lazy to walk up the stairs.

She rang his doorbell, waiting for her boyfriend to answer the door. The door opened and Ichigo popped his head out of the door.

"Oh it's you." he commented, he closed the door and unlocked it. The male re-opened it and let the short teenager into his apartment.

Kuchiki took off her shoes and jacket, and hugged her boyfriend tightly. She started to cry, and she didn't know why.

"Why are you crying?" he asked confused.

"I don't really know." the girl sobbed whipping away her tears.

"This is just too much for me, Orihime doesn't speak a word with me, you're leaving for six weeks, and my brother is getting married soon. I don't know what to do." she cried, rubbing her face into his shirt.

"Calm down, Rukia. You will be strong I know you will." he told her.

He patted her head slowly, hugging the petite girl tightly. Kurosaki played with her raven colored hair streaks letting them fall on her small back.

After a while she calmed down taking deep breath and exhaling. Rukia sat down on Ichigo's couch trying to maintain calm not trying to get another nervous breakdown.

"Do want anything to drink?" he asked.

"Water, please." She pleaded.

After a few minutes Ichigo came back with a glass of water, Rukia drank it empty and sat it down on the table. She went with her hand through her raven hair, while looking down at her lap.

The orange haired male grabbed her wrist gently, pulling the female on top him. He pulled her head down so that her head was resting on his chest.

Listening to Ichigo's heartbeat and breathing calmed her down. Rukia closed her eyes and tried to relax. With one hand the male caressed her back and with the other one her hair.

Rukia clinged onto his shirt not wanting to loose body contact with her mate this moment, listening to him breathe and exhale made Rukia more and more tired.

Soon Kuchiki fell asleep, from the scent of Ichigo. He slowly rolled her over, pulling the sheets over the sleeping teenager.

* * *

The male planted a kiss on her forehead and left the room, getting ready to take a shower. After he came out Rukia was still sleeping and mumbling.

He sat down quietly beside her, watching her slumber. She was mumbling something he could quite understand, he went closer to her face, trying to figure out she was talking about in her sleep.

"Ori-chan…don't be sorry...the fault is…" she mumbled.

"She's thinking way too much." he thought quietly to himself. He caressed her cheek, as she probably dreaming.

Ichigo switched on the TV, turning the volume down, not wanting to wake up Rukia. He layed back down next to her and watched a comedy show.

After a few hours the petite female woke up, hearing sounds of the TV. She opened her eyes as she saw Ichigo besides her watching a movie.

He didn't realize that she woke up, she crawled on Ichigo as she cuddled with him. Ichigo snaked his arms around the female, as she watched some TV with him.

"Did you sleep well?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah..." she mumbled quietly as she played with his spiky hair.

The couple cuddled for the rest of the evening wanting to feel each other's presence before Ichigo had to leave on Sunday.

"Stay the night at my house." she pleased the young man.

"Tonight?" he asked her

"Yeah..." she whispered.

"Okay..." he replied.

Soon he walked her home holding onto his girlfriend's hand. They entered the house taking their shoes off. Hisana walked into the hallway, greeting Ichigo.

"I made some curry, it should be done in about 5 minutes." Hisana smiled.

Rukia and Ichigo walked over to the table, Byakuya was already sitting on his seat reading through a newspaper.

"Ichigo." He pointed out.

"Byakuya." Ichigo growled at the man.

Kuchiki and Kurosaki sat down next to each other, waiting for dinner to be brought on the table. After a few minutes Hisana brought the dinner, filling it on everyone's plate.

"It's so nice to have you visiting Kurosaki-kun." Byakuya fiancée admitted.

"Thanks…" he replied while eating his curry.

"I heard you and Byakuya are getting married?" he continued.

"Yes, we are. We got done today moving my things into the house, soon we will get married but we haven't decided on what day." the woman explained.

"Say, Byakuya?" Rukia asked.

"Hm?" Byakuya grunted.

"Ichigo will be sleeping here tonight, he will be leaving on Sunday for a boat trip for six weeks." Rukia explained blushing a little bit.

Byakuya was about to say something but before he was able to say anything Hisana gave him a dead serious look.

"Fine." Rukia's older brother hissed.

After dinner, Ichigo helped Hisana with putting away the dishes, and walked up to Rukia's room. He closed the door and sat down on her bed.

You were able to tell that this was a girl's bedroom, Rukia's windows were covered with cream curtains with bunny's on it.

Her bed sheets were colored with a light pink and blossoms covered the sheet. The girls furniture was mostly white, the wall with some green stripes.

Rukia came into the room and closed the door, she walked over to the closet and opened it. She threw out closes probably looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Ichigo asked the girl.

"I can't find my pj's, I don't know what to wear if I can't find them." she explained throwing her clothes out of the closet.

"Wear nothing." he teased.

Rukia grew extremely red in the face, she threw more clothes out of the shelves. Soon after a long search she finally found a pair of pj's. She ran to the bathroom and got changed.

* * *

After she got changed, Rukia folded back her laundry back up. Soon it was getting late and the couple went to bed.

Ichigo held Rukia close himself, enjoying her body warmth. The petite girl snaked her small arms around the young man's neck, blushing a little bit.

After a few minutes of cuddling Ichigo's hand traveled to her thigh and wrapped her leg around his waist. He started to kiss her gently on the lips.

Rukia returned the kiss, as Ichigo rolled on top of the female. He placed his arms next to Rukia's head and held his weight on his elbows, he didn't want to crush her with his weight.

The male placed small kisses on the girls' neck, as he nipped gently on her flesh. Ichigo could tell that Rukia was blushing hardcore by the way she was breathing.

He kissed her on the lips again, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Rukia's quick breathing started to turn into quiet moans.

Ichigo placed another kiss on her neck, as Rukia's breathing came down. He kissed her gently on the ear as he heard the teenager breathing silent.

"Rukia..?" he whispered into her ear.

No answer, Ichigo turned on the lamp next to her bed. Rukia fell asleep.

Ichigo let out a sigh and laughed quietly.

"You're such a mess sometimes, you know that?" he laughed inside his mind. He turned off the lights and wrapped his arms around the sleeping girl and fell asleep soon too.

* * *

The next morning the orange haired boy woke up from noises in the bathroom. He rolled over on the bed, looking if Rukia was still lying next to him.

As he saw that she wasn't, he got up and peeked into the bathroom, she was taking a shower. He quietly closed the bathroom door and went down stairs.

Hisana was already in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun." She smiled at the younger male.

"Morning…need any help?" Ichigo asked the woman.

"If you like, you can help me by cutting the bacon and mixing it with the eggs." Byakuya's fiancée handed a knife and a cutting board over to the teenager.

As she was placing the biscuits into the oven, Ichigo started to cut the meat. The woman placed a bowl next to the male and placed the ingredient for pancakes into the bowl, and she started to stir.

"You really do like Rukia-san, don't you?" she asked while smiling.

"Oh course, she's my girlfriend." he replied.

"Between us, Byakuya doesn't like your hair color." Hisana whispered.

"Yeah, I have realized that too, he keeps starring at my hair." he commented as he gave a smirk.

"It's because your hair is much lighter than Rukia's, the whole Kuchiki family has black hair or with a hint of blue or red." Hisana explained.

"But he doesn't hate you or anything." she continued.

"Oh, okay." Ichigo replied as he started mixing the bacon with the eggs into a bowl. After their conversation Rukia entered the kitchen with a towel on her head.

"Good morning, Rukia-san" Hisana greeted in her sweet voice.

"Morning." she replied as she went to the fridge and got out the milk. The female got a cup out of the cupboard and poured some milk into it.

Ichigo patted her head as he walked into the dining room with some plates and silver ware. Byakuya also entered the kitchen, minutes later after Rukia.

Hisana smiled at her future husband, while leaving the kitchen with some cooked food. After everything was set up, the four of them sat down and started to eat.

After they were done eating Rukia and Hisana took care of the dishes, and the table.

"Ichigo." Byakuya started off.

"Yeah?" the orange haired boy asked.

"I'd like to have a conversation with you, if you'd please come with me outside." Byakuya continued while looking at Ichigo.

Kurosaki nodded and followed the older man outside.

"I wonder what Byakuya has to discuss with him." she asked looking back to Rukia.

"No idea, let's just hope they don't beat each other up." Rukia said.

After cleaning up the table and dishes Rukia went back into her room, and turned on her laptop. While her laptop was getting ready to start, she checked her cellphone for any notifications.

Nothing, Orihime probably deleted her message too. Disappointed the girl put her phone back on her night stand and entered the password on her laptop.

She played a couple of video games, waiting for Ichigo to come back. After an hour she put the laptop up, getting bored.

She walked downstairs as the doorbell rang, she opened the door and it was Byakuya.

"Where is Ichigo?" she asked.

"I killed him." Kuchiki replied in a serious tone.

Rukia stared at her brother in shock.

"I was kidding…" Byakuya commented quietly.

"He went to the store to go buy something." he continued.

"Oh…" Rukia uttered.

Soon Ichigo came back to the house, ringing the doorbell. Hisana opened the door, greeting him friendly. Ichigo took his shoes off in the hallways and walked up stairs.

Rukia was listening to music as he entered the room, she didn't hear him opening the door. A pair of manly arms grabbed her and hugged her from the back.

Rukia jumped and turned her head over to the direction.

"Oh god, you scared me." she sighed in relief.

"Sorry." he smirked and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going home soon to pack things for tomorrow, if you want to come over." he requested.

"Sure, let me just get my coat and shoes." she replied, as Rukia walked down stairs with Ichigo.

* * *

The two teenagers got ready to leave, after putting their shoes and coats on, Rukia closed the door. They walked over to Ichigo's apartment.

They entered the male's apartment and took a break from walking on the couch.

"So tell me…" Rukia started off.

"Hm?" he replied looking at the girl.

"What did you and Byakuya talk about?" she asked.

"Well he said stuff like, how I have to treat you and what I'm allowed to do and what not." he explained.

"Sounds like him too…" Rukia sighed.

Ichigo let out a sigh also, scratching his head.

"I'm sorry about that, he can be embarrassing sometimes." Rukia apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Ichigo laughed.

There was a moment of silence in the room, which made the petite woman depressed, she knew he had to leave tomorrow. Rukia didn't really know what to say to Ichigo, she knew she'd miss him but she didn't want to show it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just thinking…" she replied.

"About?"

"I wanted to ask you, if you'd need any help with packing or something." she mumbled.

"Yeah, if you want but I'm not forcing you to." he answered.

Ichigo walked into his bedroom and got out a traveling bag, he went back into the living room with it and placed it on the couch.

He unzipped the travel bag, and walked back into his bedroom, getting the needed clothes for the trip. Ichigo placed the clothing on the couch next to the tiny woman.

Stuffing his clothes into the bag, Rukia studied every single move the male taught.

"If you want, you can get my shampoo out of the bathroom." Ichigo advised.

Rukia jumped up and walked into the bathroom, she moved the shower curtain by side finding the bottles.

Kuchiki handed the bottles to her boyfriend who was done packing for his trip.

"Thanks." he answered as the petite woman.

As the male was finishing with packing there was a long silence that filled the room, outside the sky was being covered by steel colored gray, it was probably going to rain soon.

Ichigo zipped up his bag and placed it on the floor, he sat down on the couch next to Rukia resting his face on his hands.

"So this is it?" she whispered sadly.

The male raised his head from his arms, looking at Rukia. The petite female was digging her nails into her lap.

"Rukia…." he started off.

"I know six weeks is a while, but I'll call and text you so you can be sure I'm okay." he promised.

"Swear on your life..." she hissed while blushing.

"I swear on my life." he repeated.

The orange haired male bent over and patted Rukia gently on the head. He smirked, as Rukia was starring shyly down on her lap.

"I love you, and I hope you still know that." Kurosaki told Rukia.

"I know, I do too." she admitted.

The male gave her a kiss on the cheek, and pushed her raven bangs to the side. His chocolate colored eyes staring into the dark lavenders.

Kurosaki moved closer to the petite woman next to him, his face getting closer into Rukia's visage. With his hand he cupped her cheek gently and went in for a passionate kiss.

The female closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss, as he did the same. Her small hands reached the back of his neck, holding onto him carefully.

Ichigo grabbed gently onto her waist, pulling her closer to himself. Soon he was out of breath and left her lips, after he caught his breath again he kissed Rukia once more.

After their gentle make-out session, Rukia and Ichigo layed next to each other on the couch, keeping eye contact.

In Ichigo's point of view, Rukia eyes were like the night sky. It was the same dark blue in her eyes, only thing that was missing was the moon and stars.

It felt like it wasn't even possible to keep track of time while starring into them. They were beautiful and also mysterious.

He snapped out of his deep thoughts as the petite woman locked her hand with his, making their fingers touch.

Kurosaki looked at her action, her hand was so small compared to his. He never really realized it until now.

"It's getting late..." she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah." he replied and sat up.

"I should be heading home, I don't want to worry anyone." Kuchiki explained.

"I'll come with you." Ichigo replied as he was heading towards their shoes.

* * *

They walked in silence, the sky was already dark and covered with stars. The female grabbed onto his hand, trying to enjoy the last time they would touch.

Ichigo tightened his grip gently around her hand as they were walking. Rukia looked up to her mate, studying his face expression.

The orange haired male looked towards the direction they were walking, and looked sort of worried in the petite girls view.

As they walked they soon reached Kuchiki's house, Kurosaki let out a long sigh. The young woman starred at the ground, not wanting to cry again.

Holding tighter onto his hand she got his attention, the male looked down at the sad teenager. He went on his knees and hugged her tightly.

Pressing her body against his he could feel her sobbing a little bit, looking at her face she started to blush.

Ichigo gave her one final last kiss, making it last long as possible. After they were done, Rukia hugged him tightly once more and without looking back she went into her house.


	9. Rukia and Orihime's Reunion

Chapter 9

**Rukia and Orihime's Reunion**

With warm and a pleasant aura, the morning sun shined into the room, as the petite female was laying in deep slumber.

Soon she woke up, looking at the clock, it was 9:12 AM in the morning. She let out a sigh of annoyance and fell back into bed.

Now thinking about it the ceiling looked sort of interesting now for Rukia. After a while her thoughts bugged her again, forcing her to think about Orihime.

The ginger haired female hasn't talked to her since almost three weeks now.

"It must have upset her a lot..." Rukia thought in her mind.

The petite female felt guilty, she would do anything to make her friend happy, even give up her own love. They grew up with each other since middle school.

Rukia grabbed for her phone checking if there were any messages. None, sadly. She sighed in disappointment and threw her phone across the room making it bounce off the wall.

Her bedroom door opened slowly as Byakuya entered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I threw my phone against the wall." Rukia hissed at her brother.

"Why?" Byakuya looked confused.

He closed the door, and sat down beside his relative who was lying in bed.

"Because, Ichigo is gone for six weeks and Orihime doesn't want to talk to me anymore." she explained in an irritated voice.

"And why won't she talk to you?" Byakuya questioned.

"She also likes Ichigo, but she first told me after I got together with him." Rukia continued.

The raven haired man starred blank at the wall, in deep thought. Minutes later he came to a summary.

"Listen Rukia… Orihime is your friend. But if you are together with orange head and you two really care for each other, than Orihime has to accept that." he explained looking at his younger sibling.

"And why do I feel guilty?" she asked.

"Because you want to make her happy." he answered.

"That doesn't make any sense." Rukia shook her head in confusion.

"It will in time." he replied leaving her room.

As she heard the door shut, the petite female crawled under the bed sheets, pressing her pillow close to her chest.

Rukia sniffed the pillow smelling an unfamiliar scent. It smelled like fresh strawberries that made her blush.

"Ichigo..." she thought inside her mind pressing her face into the cushion.

Soon she fell back asleep, due to Ichigo's scent on the pillow.

* * *

Orihime walked down the street, as she walked by Kuchiki's house. She frowned as her nails dug into her palms.

After thinking of what she should do, she decided to ring the houses door bell, waiting for someone to answer it.

Byakuya answered the door, starring at the woman in front of him.

"Orihime." Byakuya commented.

"Is Rukia here? I need to talk to her!" she shrieked, making a terrified face at the raven haired male.

Kuchiki moved beside letting the young teenager enter the house, she took her shoes off slowly, not wanting to look crazy.

"Rukia!" Byakuya yelled at the staircase looking up into the next floor.

"Be right there." She yelled back opening her bedroom door.

Rukia walked down stairs annoyed, she hated it when Byakuya called for her so loudly.

"What do you want?!" she snapped at her relative.

Byakuya pointed at the ginger behind him, giving off a serious expression.

"Ori-chan?" Rukia yelled out in surprise as her mouth almost hit the floor.

Orihime looked down on the floor, not making eye contact neither to the adult man in front of her or her best friend.

There was a long silence that filled the hallway, Byakuya walked off into the other room acting uninterested.

With her ash blue eyes, Orihime looked slowly at the petite woman in front her, giving her a serious look.

"We need to talk." she ordered grabbing Rukia's wrist in anger.

Gripping onto her wrist hard, she made Rukia whine in pain. Rukia tried to release herself from Orihime's grip but the auburn head was stronger.

Inoe dragged Kuchiki outside as she finally released her wrist. Tears building were building in Rukia's dark lavender eyes.

"Rukia..." Orihime started off in a serious tone while looking into the bright summer sky.

The ginger lowered her head back down, as she pressed her left fist against her ribcage. She studied Rukia, who wasn't moving an inch.

"Rukia…I'm terribly sorry for causing you so much trouble." Orihime asked for forgiveness, without any joy in her sweet voice.

"I did really like Kurosaki-kun, but I'm happy that you found happiness." Orihime continued looking with a blank face at the raven haired teenager.

"I lost my feelings for him, you can be together with Kurosaki-kun happily." she ended her sentence with a small sigh.

"Orihime… I…I don't know what to say…" Rukia stuttered.

"You don't have to forgive me, I just wanted to let you know that I don't feel anything more for Kurosaki-kun. And you don't have to worry about me anymore." Inoe interrupted.

Rukia felt a lot of weight falling off her petite shoulders, making her almost cry of joy.

"Ori-chan…" Rukia smiled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Orihime bowed of guilt.

Trying to hold more tears back Rukia jumped on her friend hugging her like there was no tomorrow. The raven haired teenager was happy having her best friend back, she cried of happiness like a child.

Orihime hugged Rukia back, smiling as she saw how happy Rukia was now.

"Ruki-chaaan!" she yelled out happily as she gave the petite female a tight bear hug.

* * *

Later after the two young women made up, they sat next to each other on the couch drinking some iced tea. Rukia missed Orihime a lot, and for some reason she knew that Orihime did too.

"Do want to have a sleep over?" Rukia asked Orihime.

Orihime smiled at Rukia and nodded happily. The two women drank their iced tea and started playing video games on the TV, making Byakuya watch sadly.

Soon the sun settled and the moon raised into the beautiful night sky. Rukia was brushing her teeth as Orihime walked in brushing her long auburn hair.

"Say…Rukia?" Orihime asked in confusion as she brushed through her long silky hair.

"Hm?" she moaned in reply while thrusting the brush up and down her teeth.

"You're hair has grown a lot!" the ginger complimented as she played with her raven steaks of hair.

"I haven't cut them since two years." Rukia explained as she washed the tooth paste out of her mouth.

"Let me braid it!" Orihime let out a cry of joy.

Rukia sat down on the bathroom floor, as Orihime got on her knees and started brushing through Rukia's raven hair.

Rukia had a few tangles, due to her always having it open. Her onyx strands almost reached Rukia's small breasts, after realizing that Rukia felt more girly than ever.

Inoe didn't hesitate with braiding her hair, after she was finished the braided tail as she tied a navy blue ribbon at the end.

"You look so cute Rukia, look look!" she yelled out having a big grin on her face.

Rukia got up and looked into the mirror as her reflection starred back at herself. She did really look cute with her hair styled, Orihime did have a good taste when it came to hairstyles.

Later that night the teenagers layed in bed, as Orihime rolled on her side to face Rukia who moved her head to the side to look back at Inoe.

"Hay, Ruki-chan?" Orihime questioned the onyx haired female lying next to her.

"Yeah..?" she replied in a whisper.

"I haven't seen you around with Ichigo, where is he anyways?" she questioned as her auburn bangs fell into her face, as she pushed them gently by side again.

"He's on a trip with his father for six weeks..." Rukia explained as a sharp pain hit her chest, making her almost cry.

Orihime heard her sob quietly. Orihime frowned for a second but she moved over to the petite female and hugged her tightly.

Patting her hair gently.

"It's alright Ruki…he'll be back soon." she promised as she leaned her chin on her small head. Petting the petite form in her arms Orihime began to hum.

Making Rukia clam down as she grew tired, her eye lids were getting heavier the minute.

* * *

The sun rises and birds were singing their songs, as Rukia woke up rubbing her eyes. She sat up on the bed scratching her small skull.

A foot hung out of the blanket that was next to the edge of the bed. Rukia looked at Orihime's foot, the female painted her nails in a Persian red, making them stand out.

Kuchiki looked back at her toes that didn't have any coat of color on them, she sighed and left the room quietly not wanting to wake Inoe up.

Walking on her tippy toes she snuck down the stairs like a fox, trying not to make a lot of noise. Her footsteps getting closer to the kitchen door, she turned the knob around carefully.

Rukia peeked her head into the kitchen as she saw no one it the room, looking confused the shut the door and turned around.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" she yelled out as she almost jumped out of her own skin.

Byakuya was now in front of her, as he was still half asleep. Rukia looked up to her elder brother studying his expression.

His visage was blank, a little creepy already. The man in front of her had his ocean blue eyes open, but not making eye contact with the younger sibling.

"Nii-sama?" she asked in confusion.

Neither reaction, nor reply. Rukia waved her hand back and forth in front of his visage, trying to get a reaction out him.

A small and soft snore escaped the male's throat, making Rukia almost jumped in fear again. Oh great, he was sleep walking.

Orihime once told Rukia, you're not allowed to wake up people who sleep wander, or else something bad will happen to you.

In fear she walked backwards away from the other Kuchiki, not keeping him out of his eye sight. Rukia reached the staircase as she continued to walk.

The petite teenager walked up the stairs backwards still starring at her elder brother, who didn't move an inch. She ran into her room and slammed the door shut, sighing in relief.

A creaking sound came from the bed ad Rukia looked into the direction, Orihime sat up rubbing her eyes slowly and yawning the same time.

"Ori-chan, Byakuya is sleep wandering!" she shrieked.

"No way!" she yelled out in surprise and jumped out of bed.

Orihime opened the door slowly, as Rukia guided her to the kitchen door, where Byakuya was still sound asleep while standing.

"Oh…that's creepy." Orihime whispered to Rukia who was holding onto her arm.

Rukia let go of her arms as the ginger walked up to other Kuchiki, studying his face expression.

"He looks awake, but snores…" she explained.

"Byakuya-saaaaaannnn! It's morning!" she yelled out loud as Rukia crawled down to the floor to keep herself save.

The man blinked for a second, looking at the female that stood before him. His expression went form a blank face into a furious one.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry Byakuya-san!" Orihime apologized and bowed deeply to show her respect.

Byakuya grunted in annoyance as he scratched his shoulder length, raven colored hair.

"What is it with all this commotion in the morning?" he growled looking more furious now.

"Rukia…." he hissed as he saw her hiding on the floor.

Rukia looked slowly up to the male, who looked quite furious. As known, Byakuya isn't a morning person at all.

He bent his head down to look at his younger sibling, who was staring at him with her big and dark lavender eyes.

"Trolled you." he admitted and started laughing.

Rukia sighed in relief, being glad that her elder wasn't angry with her. On Byakuya's visage grew a smirk, as he turned towards the kitchen.

"Where is Hisana..?" Rukia questioned the man who was about to turn the door knob.

"She's still sleeping, she had late shift last night." he replied quietly again as his old self.

The two teenagers followed him into the kitchen helping to prepare breakfast, they sat down and ate in piece. Rukia studied the two beings at the table.

Orihime was humming happily a she munched on her toasted peanut butter jelly sandwich, the other family member read his newspaper in piece, sipping on his coffee.

Rukia's eyes narrowed, starring into the bowl of her own. She still remembered how Ichigo and them all sat on the table and ate happily.

"Rukia..?" Byakuya questioned his sister.

Rukia jumped as she gave him the attention.

"What is bothering you?" her older relative asked as the ginger haired female exanimated Rukia's expression.

"N-nothing!" she stuttered while a light shade of rose covered her upper cheek bones.

"Then why are you so deep in thought?" he asked a second time, placing his cup of hot content beside.

"I was just-" she was interrupted as the door opened slightly as Hisana pocked out her skull through the kitchen door.

"Good morning..." she greeted and covered her mouth as a yawn escaped. Hisana walked up to Byakuya leaning her head on his shoulder.

Byakuya ignored the woman leaning on him and kept reading his daily newspaper.

"Byakuya-chaaan, I'm so tired…" she yawned and rubbed her face into the clothing on his shoulder.

"Then go back to sleep." he announced, drinking the last of his hot coffee.

"I don't want to..." she whined.

The woman set down beside Orihime giving her one of her usual smiles.

"Are you two going to anything fun today?" Hisana asked the two teenagers.

"No not really." Rukia answered while eating her breakfast.

"Well why don't we all go to the movies tonight?" she suggested.

"That would be nice!" Orihime cheered.

* * *

The sun was setting letting its rays of sunlight disappear from the sky. It was almost 6:00 PM, and the family got ready to leave for the movies.

They went into the theater and paid for their tickets and drinks, and sat down in seats as the movie started.

Rukia looked over to Orihime who was amazed by the graphics of the movie. It was an action film that was for sure. The woman in the scene was fighting gang members on top of a train.

After the movie ended, the four walked beside each other. Orihime was still cheering about how great the movie was, as Hisana smiled in reply.

"Rukia, would you like to sleep at my place tonight?" Orihime asked Rukia with a big grin on her face.

The onyx haired female looked up to the older male behind her, her expression was asking permission. Byakuya looked down to his younger sibling and nodded in agreement.

Inoe jumped on Rukia in joy, hugging her happily as her phone rang. Rukia pulled out her phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Hay, it's me Ichigo_." he replied on the end of the line.

Rukia wasn't expecting him to call, but her heart almost jumped out her small ribcage. She smiled as she heard his voice, and a small smirk grew on her visage.

"Hey…" she replied while blushing, as she ran off a couple meters from her group.

"_Hows it hanging_?" he responded interested.

"Pretty well, I was on my way to Orihime's." Rukia explained as she played nervously with her raven locks.

"_This late_?" he asked her in a worried tone.

"Yeah, we just came out of the theater. Orihime and I are going to together so I'll be fine." she promised her boyfriend.

"_Well, be careful_…" Ichigo warned.

**-On the boat-**

The male was on a balcony on the boat out in sea. It was already dark and the water was gliding gently against the frame of the boat.

He looked up into the night sky, which was covered in beautiful stars and a half moon.

"_How is it out on sea?_" the woman asked through the phone.

Ichigo's honey colored eyes narrowed at bit, as a slight smirk grew on his lips.

"Beautiful..." he replied looking into the dark sky over him.

"And the sky, is so dark blue, just like your eyes." he smirked picturing Rukia blushing in his thoughts.

-**In front of the theater-**

Rukia grew red across the face, swallowing hard.

**-On the boat-**

"_I see_." she stuttered through the phone line.

"You're blushing aren't you?" he asked in a smart-ass voice.

"_N-n-no_!" she yelled into the phone.

Kurosaki smiled as her pictured Rukia right now, "She must be embarrassed now." he thought to himself.

**-In front of the theater-**

"_I miss you_." he admitted into the phone line.

"I do too." Kuchiki admitted also shyly.

"Ruki-chan, come on! We won't reach the bus on time if we don't leave now!" Orihime yelled out to the petite female waving her left arm to get her attention.

"Just a second!" she yelled back.

"_Well, have fun._" Ichigo replied after the two females were done discussing.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later." she replied.

"_Yeah, bye Rukia._" Kurosaki parted and hung up the call.

Rukia stuck her phone back into her pocket and ran towards Orihime and the Kuchiki's. Rukia waved the two adults good bye minutes later after Orihime dragged her on the bus.

The two females rode the bus until they reached their bus stop. They jumped out of the bus, continuing to walk towards Orihime's apartment.

"So, who did you talk to?" Orihime asked curiously, smiling at the small figure next to her.

"Ichigo." Rukia replied, blushing a little bit.

"Ah, how is he doing?" the ginger asked.

"He's fine, he said it really nice out at sea." Rukia answered.

"Oh that's nice!" Orihime smiled as her gray eyes lit up.

Unlocking the door, Rukia already jumped into the bed exhausted. She was so tired, it was almost already 11:30 PM. The petite woman's soft snores caught Orihime's attention, which didn't go to bed right away.

Orihime grabbed gently the blanket that was lying next to Rukia's feet and covered up the petite form till her shoulders. Orihime left the bedroom, and closed the door. She went to the living room and played a couple of video games.

The ginger couldn't go to sleep right away, she didn't know why. Orihime continued to play till 2:00 AM, as she grew tired. She layed down on the bed next to Rukia.

Her tall figure snuck underneath the covers carefully, not wanting to wake up Kuchiki. Inoe closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Author's note**: Well, here's your new chapter ^-^ Hope you liked it. And no: Orihime nor Rukia are lesbians XD They are just really close friends. In case anyone was wondering I put "in front of the theater, and -on the boat-" so you guys would get confused about the changing scenes :) If you liked this story **please Follow, Favorite of Review!** :)


	10. Welcome Home

Chapter 10

**Welcome Home**

The six weeks with Orihime past by like the wind, Rukia was so thank full that Orihime got the raven haired female's mind off her boyfriend for a while.

In the past weeks, they slept at each other's places, went on little trips and went out camping. At home the petite female checked her calendar, it was already the 29th July, and Ichigo would be home tomorrow.

Her heart started to beat faster, thinking about seeing Ichigo again and hugging him. Footsteps approached the kitchen, as Hisana leaned against the door frame.

"What's wrong?" Hisana questioned the petite female who was in deep thought.

"Oh not much, Ichigo will be back home tomorrow." Rukia explained smiling.

"I see." Hisana returned a smile, as she held the basket of clothing on the side of her waist.

"It would be nice if Ichigo-san visited us again." Byakuya fiancée commented as she walked into the washing room.

Rukia sighed, and walked upstairs into her room, letting her petite form fall on the bed behind her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of peace.

"He's coming back home..." Rukia thought in her mind, as tears rolled down her face in joy.

* * *

**The next day**

The family sat down at the table and ate their breakfast in peace, enjoying the morning sun shine through the windows of the dining room.

Rukia was eating her breakfast in a good mood, humming and smiling like an idiot. Byakuya looked at his younger sibling, like she was an alien or something.

"Why in such a good mood?" Byakuya questioned as he lowered his newspaper.

"Ichigo is coming home today!" Rukia sung in joy.

Byakuya rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned his head towards his fiancée, who was also eating her breakfast in joy.

"You too?!" he shrilled in surprise.

"Bya-kun*, Ichigo is Rukia's boyfriend. That makes him a part of our family." Hisana explained as she pointed her slender finger towards Byakuya's visage. **(*Bya-kun is a nickname Hisana gave him)**

The male grumbled in anger, continuing to read his newspaper. After breakfast Rukia cleaned up her mess and ran upstairs slamming the bedroom door shut behind her.

The petite female walked towards her phone, unlocking the screen. She had one message, she opened her mailbox fast:

Ichigo: 4:34 AM

Sorry that I'm writing so early.

I'm on my way back now, I'll be

reaching Tokyo around 3:00 PM,

If you want you can come and visit

me today.

Love,

Ichigo.

Rukia sighed in relief, she was glad that her mate would be back soon. Rukia opened up her closet, looking for something to wear.

After looking for an hour she finally found something. On her bed she placed a rose colored dress what would probably reach her knees. Rukia jumped into the shower and cleaned herself.

She left her onyx hair air-dry as she got dressed, after her hair was dry the female tied up into a knot, so the strands wouldn't fall on her visage.

The Kuchiki applied makeup into her face, letting the mascara brush her eyelashes gently. She powdered a little blush on her high cheek bones, and at last she smeared a garnet colored lipstick on her lips.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, seeing if her makeup was like the way she wanted it to be. After checking her visage for any mistakes she untied her raven locks, letting them fall on her back.

Rukia brushed through hair, letting the brush get rid of her tangles. She looked at the clock, it was almost 2:45 PM already.

The petite female brushed her hair faster, and clipped her raven bangs to the side of her face. She grabbed for her phone and stuffed it into her bag, running down the stairs.

Grabbing onto her shoes she almost tripped over her own feet, as Byakuya was watching her.

"Leaving?" he asked.

"I'm going to go to Ichigo's." Rukia explained.

Byakuya nodded as he watched the relative put on her sandals and ran out the door. "And she forgot to close the door…" Byakuya thought to himself.

* * *

Luckily, she reached Ichigo's place in time, as she rang the doorbell. A man answered the door, which was probably around mid-thirties.

"May I help you?" he questioned as he looked down at the petite form in front of him.

Rukia was confused, she thought Ichigo lived here. She looked at the label over the door bell, but it said "Kurosaki".

The Kuchiki looked back up the tall built figure that stood before her. His hair was also coal black, and the color that shades his eyes was a rusty brown.

"Um…does an Ichigo Kurosaki live here?" she questioned the stranger.

"Yes, he does. One moment please." He smiled at Rukia facing his head towards the apartment.

"Ichigo! There's someone at the door for you!" the built male hollered into the apartment.

Footsteps were approaching, as Ichigo poked his head through the door. His eyes sprung open as he saw the Kuchiki in front of his door step.

The tall teenager stood in front of the door way, as he looked at Rukia surprised.

"Come on in." he stuttered getting red in the face.

The petite female entered the small apartment, taking off her shoes.

"Dad, this is Rukia." Ichigo explained looking up to his father.

The tall built figure looked down at Rukia and smiled.

"It's a pleasure Rukia, my name is Isshin Kurosaki." his father explained as he shook her hand gently.

Rukia smiled at Ichigo's father and looked back at Ichigo himself. Isshin looked at his watch and gasped:

"I'm sorry Ichigo but I have to leave for work, or my boss is going to kill me." Isshin apologized.

"You should bring Rukia over for dinner some time." the built male winked at the petite young woman and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Your father?" Rukia asked surprised.

"Yeah…" he replied, scratching his carrot colored hair.

"I told him about you, so don't wonder why he knows your name." Ichigo explained as he walked into the living room, Rukia following behind.

"He seems really nice." Rukia complimented, as she followed Kurosaki.

The couple sat down, as silence filled the room. Rukia was a little embarrassed, it was weird to have Ichigo near him again, due their long separation.

"What's with the look? Your face is as red as an tomato." Ichigo questioned.

"N-nothing how was the trip?" she asked.

"It was cool, I learned how to fish." The orange haired male explained, studying his mate's facial expression.

"Cool…" she replied quietly in embarrassment.

"Rukia…?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia remained silent, as she started to play with her thumbs.

"You missed me didn't you?" he smirked as he pulled the petite woman for a hug.

"Yeah..." she whispered shyly, as she placed her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Ichigo cupped her cheek and pushed her lips against his.

Oh how he missed that feeling, he missed her so much it wasn't even funny. Their kiss was passionate and slow, for a few minutes. Soon Ichigo returned a kiss that was rough, as he heard her whimper. He placed another rough kiss on her lips, tracing his tongue on her bottom lip.

Rukia moaned into his mouth, grabbing onto his shirt. Ichigo's hands sneaked slowly underneath her dress, gripping her small breast.

The petite female pushed Kurosaki down on the couch and climbed on top of him, kissing his jawline. Rukia's breathing turned into pants as she felt him press her small body against his own.

His breath became shorter, so was Rukia's. She didn't know why, but in this moment she wanted him to do more than just "_kissing_".

Ichigo grabbed onto her dress, slowly pulling and tugging on the rose colored fabric.

"Ru…kia?" he groaned out load.

Rukia sat up, as the laces of her dress fell off her shoulders, showing a part of her small breasts.

"I want you…" he whispered huskily.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's a pretty short chapter, I know -.-' But hay Ichigo is back! :D

Sigh..**please Favorite,Follow or Review!** :)


	11. First Time

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry it took so long, I had a lot of problems writing this. I had to read a lot of lemons myself so I was even able to write the first sentence, LOL. **This is my first lemon ever!** XD** Please Follow, Review or Favorite!**

* * *

Chapter 11

**First time**

She blushed hardcore as Ichigo admitted his lust. Rukia's eyes slowly drift upwards, gazing over his chest, before making eye contact with the man underneath her.

His hands reached her small shoulders. Ichigo sat up and pushed the female under his tall, built frame.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips, grabbed her thigh, and wrapped her leg around his waist, as her hip made contact with his.

Rukia moaned quietly, as she covered her moth in embarrassment.

"Don't do that…You look adorable when you moan." Ichigo removed the hand from her mouth and pinned Rukia's arm over her head as he crashed his lips against hers the same time.

Exploring every corner of her small mouth, his free hand pulled off her dress, throwing it on the floor of his living room.

Rukia blushed in a dark scarlet, feeling herself getting excited. Rukia moaned and panted harshly, letting the orange head lick his way up to her jawline, leaving a cool sensation behind.

He shifted her back upwards, trying to unclip her bra. Ichigo started to get irritated as the fabric didn't want to loosen.

"L...Let me do it…" Rukia utters, as she slowly unclipped the fabric which was covering her small and round breasts.

The laces of her bra fell off her tiny shoulders, Rukia pressed her arm against the fabric embarrassed. Kurosaki smirked slightly, slowly he pushed her small arm beside, and pulling her bra off, looking at her small chest.

"They're so small…" he thought to himself as he planted a gentle kiss on her left breast. Rukia rested her forehead against his shoulder as the orange haired male continued to tease her.

Between her legs, her core heated up rapidly leaving her panties soaked. Ichigo's hand traveled down to her waist, pushing his groin against her damped underwear.

A sweet moan escaped her lips, as he rocked his groin against hers. His lips attacked the crook of her neck, licking her skin harsh.

Soon Ichigo sat up, pulling off his shirt, throwing it beside the couch. The teenager beneath him was studying his movement exact.

He leaned back down, kissing and nibbling on her earlobe. Kuchiki's hand snuck slowly to his pants, tugging on them. Ichigo broke the kiss, starring into her dark lavender eyes.

Her cheeks where covered in a red color, out of her moth pants and moans were escaping.

"A…are you sure Rukia?" Ichigo questioned, trying to erotic.

Rukia's lust filled eyes looked up to the young man over her, she nodded lightly.

"I want you Ichigo." Kuchiki admitted in a lust filled tone.

Her words sent bolts of pleasure down Ichigo's spine, as he felt himself growing harder, he shifted slightly to the left to pull off his pants. Rukia glanced down and saw a huge bulge straining against his boxers.

The raven haired female pressed her slender legs together shyly, blushing harsh. The male removed his boxers slowly, throwing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Her eyes grew big, as he leaned over her. Rukia grew nervous, she bit on her lower lip hiding her fear.

Ichigo's finger formed into a hook, as he locked his finger in with her panties, pulling them off carefully. The petite females underwear was hanging on his finger, he threw it onto the floor.

A moment went by, the lovers starring into each other's darkened colored eyes.

Without losing eye contact, the male picked up Rukia by her waist, placing her onto his erection. Rukia squealed as she felt him throb at her opening. The palms of his hands slowly spread her legs apart in front of him.

He swallowed hard as he positioned himself, his honey colored eyes traced her facial expression.

Her petite form was breathing harsh, her cheeks covered in a dark shed of garnet.

Slowly and gentle he pressed himself inside her, as Rukia yelled out in pain, her knees shaking fiercely.

"Shit, sorry…" he apologized as he stopped his action completely.

Kuchiki's petite form shock in pain as she held onto his shoulders. Tears built up in her eyes, which he carefully whipped away with his thumb.

She needed a few minutes to adjust to his size, still feeling a little pain deep inside her core.

"Y...y-you can move now, but be gentle…" Rukia pleaded in a sweet voice.

Ichigo pulled back slowly, as he gave a shallow thrust back inside her. The female beneath him whimpered again, digging her nails into his back.

Ichigo groaned out load in response, her actions almost pushed him over the edge already. His hips pulled back slowly again as he thrusted a second time inside her heated womanhood. Out of her mouth a moan escaped, feeling her walls tighten around his member.

Rukia moaned out in pleasure as he pushed himself inside her, each time deeper. Her hips moved with him, begging him to pick up the pace.

The male looked at his lover, her raven strands were scattered across the pillow and her forehead was building up beads of sweat.

A hand landed onto her knees as Ichigo shoved them against her breast, able to thrust into her deeper.

His speed rapidly increased, letting Rukia grab desperately onto his shoulders. Ichigo picked the speed and strength up with each thrust.

"You're so tight…" Ichigo moaned between clenched teeth, desperately plunging himself harder into her petite form.

Her dark lavender eyes narrowed, as she felt a knot in her stomach tighten up. Rukia's and Ichigo's moans, groans and pants filled the air, and their voices echoing off the wall.

The male humped her into the couch, locking his hand in with hers. Kurosaki's tongue licked her neck, biting down on her sensitive skin.

She yelped out in surprise, as a shot of pain and pleasure ran through her body. After a while Ichigo pounded into her as hard as he could, grunting at each insert.

Rukia dug her nails deep into his shoulder blades, racking them down his spine as he pounded into her non-stop. In her stomach, the knot tightened up more and more as it exploded.

"I-…ICHI…ICHIGO!" she screamed out as her orgasm washed over her, leaving her body shake.

The teenager groaned loudly in reply, grinding himself into her hard, as he felt his own climax approaching. He thrusted one final time into her, holding her close, as his load spilled deep inside her.

Ichigo pulled out of her, rolling off her sweat coated body, exhausted. They were both breathing unevenly, , he grabbed onto her, pressing her petite figure against himself.

His hot pants blew against her neck, as Ichigo wrapped his built arms around her back carefully.

"I love you so much Rukia." Ichigo panted out heavily, as he pressed his temple against hers.

Rukia's eyes were closed, swallowing hard. "I love you too Ichigo…"


End file.
